Lip Sync Battles: Turtle Style!
by turtlegirls16
Summary: We're Back! Come and join in with the gang again as Who, T, and the Turtles get into more trouble in the form of: Lip Sync Battles! Get ready for the chaos to ensue! Proudly Co-written with the lovely Who Am I Well Im Just Me!
1. Chapter 1

Splinter had always considered himself a fair father and sensei, but there were times when the aged ninja master needed other ways to entertain himself other than just his beloved soap operas. Seeing the girl he'd taken in, as part of his small family, doing her chores with such diligence and speed was more than an amusing sight, it went perfectly with his morning tea and biscuits.

This wasn't a punishment he'd dished out, nor was it part of her training; he hadn't even noticed this behavior until one morning when she'd brought him breakfast in bed, and began to make it a daily occurrence. Then she began to wait on him hand and foot, 24/7, which made him think the raven haired girl had probably gotten herself in trouble and was using her charm to distract Splinter from finding out.

He soon found the real reason behind her antics, after a rather short interrogation session with Michelangelo; whose love for pizza was stronger than his loyalty to his adopted "sister".

After that, he need only laugh it off and let Who do her thing for as long as she wished to. Only Splinter knew his mind wouldn't change no matter how many chores or favors she did for him. It was only fair, he thought; the girl and his boys had nearly wrecked the place the last time- why would it be any different now?

"Ok… I'm… I'm done with the… with the... _whew_ , just need… a moment" Who panted. "Done with the… the thing. N-now, can T come to the lair for a friendly, zero alcohol reunion? Please?!"

Splinter stoked his beard with a thoughtful expression. "Let me think about it. No"

"OH C'MON!"

"Ehem!"

The girl visibly flinched; Splinter's stern gaze was totally expected but it always had the same effect. "Sorry sensei"

"I still cannot believe you want my answer to be different after the scandal your friend, my sons and you caused in this sacred household, Who-san"

"At risk of being hit with your cane, Master Splinter, I'll just say no one was murdered and we all still kept our virtue, didn't we? Unless the guys are fooling around when no one's looking. _That_ , I am not responsible for"

Splinter's raised brow was enough reply for Who. "Y-yeah, I'll… see myself out"

"That would be best" Once he finished talking, Splinter was caught by surprise- something that rarely happened- by his shellcell's ringtone. A quick look at the screen let him know the identity of his caller. "April…"

Who refrained from laughing at the aged rodent's mumbled curses aimed at the device when he failed to, once again, understand how to answer the call. "You slide your finger on the screen. To the right"

"Ah. Thank you. Hello?" Not even a second had gone by and Splinter had to remove the phone from his sensible ears to avoid the incoherent angry screams coming through the speaker. "M-Mrs. Jones, calm yourself! What is the matter!"

Who slunk her way out of the room.

"Guess I'll have to train another newbie as my friend" Who muttered as she left.

Defeated, exhausted and to top it all, hungry; for days she had worked her butt off and for what? She'd expected Splinter to be a bit more tolerant but he was a dad after all. She should've seen it coming, really. As the dark haired girl made her way to the kitchen, she interrupted in her trek by hopeful faces.

"So what did he say?" Don asked, pretty sure he knew the answer.

Who bypassed him continuing on toward the kitchen. "What do _you_ think he said"

"Did he budge?" The red masked turtle asked, giving her more attention than she was used to from him, or liked.

The girl shrugged him off and continued on. "No luck. It's hopeless and I give up. Now, who wants burritos! I do, I'm starving"

"Was that April calling?" Leo asked, looking concerned by his sensei's outburst over the phone, info he had no doubt gleaned while snooping outside the door.

Annoyed in being stopped yet again the darked haired girl ducked past the blue banded turtle and hurried toward the kitchen. She now had a small crowd of turtles following her in the same direction. "Maybe? Unless by April you mean screaming banshee"

"She's getting worse. Do you think it's-"

"- _don't_ , Raph. Don't even _think_ about saying PMS. I'll deck you!" Who snapped, her annoyance and hunger overwhelming her as she finally made it to the kitchen where they found the youngest working on lunch.

"Hey Whoey, is T coming?" The orange banded turtle greeted her.

The dark haired girl slumped into a chair at the table, laying her head down. "No Mike, she's not-"

A sudden call cut the girl off.

"My sons, I must leave for a few hours" Splinter's voice could be heard as he approached the room. "April is in great need of my assistance and I believe Mr. Jones is in need of rescuing"

The brothers looked at each other slightly shocked. "Whoa, that bad huh?" Leo asked.

"Won't you need backup, sensei?" Raph suggested. "An angry April is more dangerous than Shredder"

Mikey chuckled. "You're telling _me_! She almost deshelled me because I walked in on her trying to finish a card tower and the air destroyed it"

Don crossed his arms. "The air, huh?"

"... ok maybe I tried to surprise her" Mikey replied. Seeing that his brother's posture wasn't going to change, he decided to come clean. "ALRIGHT, I WANTED TO SCARE HER!"

Splinter shook his head. "Perhaps it is a simple misunderstanding. I will be back shortly. Leonardo, you are in charge until I return"

"What's new" Raph muttered, fist bumping his snickering genius brother.

The ninja master hadn't yet left the lair but a thought was already brewing in Who's mind. Her mischievous grin could put Michelangelo's to shame.

She leaned in, closer to the nunchuck wielding warrior. "Hey Mikey?"

"Hm?"

"Call T and tell her to get her butt in gear. She's coming over"

 **...**

"Sooo… did Master Splinter lift my sentence or what because I thought I was still banned from here?" The blonde haired girl inquired of her friend as she entered the lair.

"Yes. Now get in here already" The dark haired girl said ushering her friend inside.

Once inside, T turned and glared at her. "Who, you're lying to me"

"And your point is?"

"C'mon sis, I don't wanna get myself banned from NYC for good!" The blonde complained.

Who rolled her eyes. "Splinter wouldn't do that! He'd just... ban you from this borough, that's all"

"EXACTLY MY POINT!" T replied. "I'm going home before he comes back and YOU get me into more trouble!"

"Hey, I do recall _you_ actually agreeing to our past escapades before. So really, you can only blame yourself"

"ME?!"

"Hey girly! It ain't just the witch who wanted you to come" Raph said casually. "Mikey's been whining about having you over for a week"

"We get it, Captain Denial. You missed her too" Who replied with a grin.

"Well I'm pretty sure Leo won't be too thrilled to see me here. Since its against Splinter's orders" T said, crossing her arms.

Who shrugged. "Eh, he'll be fine and if he's not he can suck it"

"Are you drunk again?"

"Not yet"

The blonde sighed, rubbing her temples. "Please no, not while I'm here at least"

"Ooh yeah! How's the hicky? Still there?" Who asked, tugging on T's shirt while avoiding her kitten baps. "Dude I can still see it! He must have bit you hard!"

"This isn't helping your cause!" The blonde fumed, turning red with embarrassment.

The bathroom door opened, steam coming out along with a wet leaf green turtle. The moment Leo stopped rubbing his face and looked up, he knew his nightmare was about to begin. "Oh hell no. What's she doing here?"

"She's visiting? Duh!" The dark haired girl replied pulling T's face into her armpit to "protect" her.

"Splinter doesn't want her here!" Leo replied then gave the blonde an apologetic look. "No offense, T. You know you're welcome here anytime but-"

"Blah blah blah! Shut up." Who said flapping her hand to mock the lead turtle. "I'll take responsibility yada yada; I'm moving out in a few months anyways, so whatever"

Finally freeing herself, T stared in disbelief at her friend. "You're moving? Where?"

"Out, duh. Geez, what's up with you people talking like Mikey today!"

The youngest groaned at her saying while Raph nudged teasingly on the side.

T sighed, then finally raised her hands in defeat. "Ok well _apparently_ I'm not leaving anytime soon so… what's your plan? Why am I here?"

"Remember that show you made me watch? With the dude in the Elsa dress?" Who asked.

"Yeah?" T's blue eyes widened in realization. "Oh you wanna do that?! Sweet!"

"Wait you actually want to dress up as Elsa? I thought you hated that movie?" The hothead turtle asked confused.

Ignoring his ignorance to their conversation, Who continued. "I pitched the idea to Mikey and he's already getting some costumes from his personal collection. I have the music and there's food so we're good to go"

"Wait, costumes? What are you guys talking about?" Leo asked.

The dark haired girl turned to face the fearless leader with a grin. "Have you ever watched Lip Sync Battle? We're doing that"

At that moment the genius turtle rejoined the group having finally come out from his lab. "Mikey, your ipod is fixed again. Now please, PLEASE, do not give it to Klunk aga- Oh, hi T!"

Who quickly jumped into action. "Just in time, Donnie. We need the entertainment system ready"

Donnie sipped his drink and shrugged nonchalantly. "Uh huh, sure"

Leo fixed him with a stern look. "Don, no"

The genius gave him a quick glance over before heading towards the living room. "I'll have it ready in a few minutes"

"Donnie!" The Leader yelled, feeling like he had lost all control of everyone.

The purple banded turtle sighed dramatically and turned to face his desperate brother. "Leo, I don't see alcohol. And frankly Our turtle luck can't get any worse. So just roll with it before you blow a fuse"

The blue turtle stood there silently not sure how to react as his purple brother turned and left.

"Hey Whoey! How many wigs will we need?" Came the youngest's call from upstairs.

"Bring all the ones you have just in case!" The girl answered. She turned and grinned at Leonardo who was still in shock. "Cmon T, let's go help Donnie get the system ready"

The blonde followed in her friend's footsteps, grimacing at a defiant Leo looking on. "Sorry Leo"

The red banded turtle slapped his brother across the shell. "Overruled by a chick twice in a row. That's going in the record books"

The leader crossed his arms and frowned."Shut up Raphael"

The hotheaded turtle smirked at seeing fearless so irritated. And he wanted it to last. Quickly snatching his brothers towel, Raph headed towards the living room calling over his shoulder. "You love me. Now go get dressed. You're naked"

The blue banded turtle stared at his brother angrily as he left. "... WE'RE ALWAYS NAKED!"


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes of seeing the leader go around the room like a police dog, checking every corner tirelessly, could drive anyone insane- especially if that 'anyone' was Raphael. He'd grown bored and annoyed of his brother's obsessive search for the forbidden elixir that had brought them hours of intensive training and never ending lectures from a ticked off Splinter.

Since they'd all learned their lesson quite well this time, not even the hothead of the bunch dared to disobey the 'no alcohol' rule; which is why his brother's mistrust was downright offensive and ridiculous.

"Fearless, sit down already ! I told you there's no booze here this time!"

"You can never know with Who around. Sometimes I swear she's worse than you are" Leo said, straightening up after looking under the couch once again. "How did you even get dragged into this anyway?"

"Bro, you really have to ask?" Raph asked, his brown arched.

It took little time for Leo to realize what his brother meant by that; his confused features changing to surprised ones. "Oh… so are you gonna tell her?"

"I might. It's long overdue, I think. You're not jealous, are you?"

"Why would I be?"

Raph shrugged. "I dunno. Once she starts dating me, I won't be around much. Won't tick you off as much-"

"-then by all means go get her!" Leo replied with the biggest grin on his face which was reciprocated with one from the hothead and an affectionate punch.

"You're a dork, Fearless"

"LOOK ALIVE, PEOPLE! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Came the blonde's voice, startling everyone as she ran downstairs carrying a basket full to the brim with clothing. "PICK A SONG, GRAB YOUR DISGUISE AND GO CRAZY!"

"Guess we'd better get this over with" Mikey said, stretching lazily. "Hey Don, you coming or what?"

"Don't really have a choice do I? Might as well have some fun before we're all grounded for the rest of our lives" The resident genius said just a tad dramatically.

"Here's how it's gonna work, ladies: everyone will write down two songs they want to see someone perform on these slips of paper and put them in the hat. Mikey, NO SHARING!" The dark haired girl addressed the orange banded turtle.

"Ahhhh! But what if I'm not sure?! There are so many good songs I could use to embarrass Raphie with!" Mikey whined.

The hotheaded turtle reached out and smacked the youngest in the head before continuing to write. After everyone had input their songs, it was time to choose the unlucky first "singer".

"All your names are in this other hat twice. A name will be picked randomly each time to determine who goes. And the first person is….. Ooooo our very own blondie." Who grinned.

"Hooray" T sighed.

"Stop pouting and pick a song already" The other girl said, shoving the song hat into her friend's hands.

The blonde reached her hand in and pulled a slip out. As everyone waited she read what it said on the piece of paper. "...I got Hellfire, from The Hunchback of Notre Dame"

"OMG I love that song!" Mikey squealed.

"Got it. Music is ready when you are T" The genius turtle informed the blonde. T grimaced and slowly stood.

"Wait! You need a costume ! And I have the perfect one! DON'T MOVE!" The youngest dove into the pile of costumes and disappeared. Finally he surfaced with an old priest robe. "Here!"

The girl eyed the robe suspiciously. "... I don't wanna know why you have this Mikey" The girl said shaking her head, accepting the garment anyway.

"Just like Donnie's pigeon puppet~" Raph muttered but it was loud enough for both his eldest and youngest brother to snicker at.

The resident genius wasn't as amused, groaning at the overused memory. "Oh my gosh, will you please let it go? It saved our shells, didn't it? It's what really matters"

"Would you two be quiet! I wanna see this!" Who said silencing them. The purple banded turtle rolled his eyes and pressed play.

A gong sounded and the priests began their chanting. T stood facing them her head bowed, waiting for the part to fade. Finally, Frollo's part began; T lifted her head her mouth mimicking Frollo's words, gesturing as if out a window and as Frollo's words became more insistent, T's face became more intense.

"Is it just me or does it look like T is a major lesby singing this song?" Mikey whispered to Who.

"Dude, I'd sooo hit that. Though I don't think Red would appreciate it. Eh good thing I don't care what he thinks"

"You're just asking for a beatdown, ain't ya"

The song was at its climax and T hit her knees for the final belt note. The music faded and everyone applauded. T grinned and shed the priests clothes. "That wasn't too hard. Who's next?"

Who rummaged around in it for a new name and after a few seconds she finally pulled a slip out and read it. "Aaaaaannndd…. Mike you're up!"

"WOO! Go Mikey, go Mikey!" The orange banded turtle cheered, dancing in his seat.

"Alright goofball, just choose a song already" Raph said shoving the other hat in his brother's hands. "I just hope you didn't put any of those Care Bear songs or worse… pony songs"

After an extensive two minute rummage through the hat the orange banded turtle finally chose his song. He unrolled the little scrap of and read it. "WOO! I GET TO BE KESHA!" He cheered shooting out of his seat.

Donnie grabbed the paper to confirm which song. "Tik Tok by Kesha. Ooh boy, this will be interesting"

"... you know what, I take it back. The pony songs sound great" Raph said watching as his brother immersed himself in the pile of costumes.

"Too late, he's already going for the wig" Leo said grimacing.

"Imma be the hottest Kesha eveeeeeeeer!" Mikey said, pulling out a large tube top and mini skirt.

"Oh my god…" Raph groaned, blocking his line of sight.

"Afraid you'll like it, Raphie?" Mikey jeered winking at him beneath a blonde wig. "Uhmm... T? Whoey? I don't think this shirt will fit me"

"Go shirtless then! Let the girls be free!" The dark haired girl suggested.

"What girls?" Don asked.

"I think they're talking about his nonexistent boobs" Leo answered reluctantly.

Mikey flounced into the bathroom with his selected gear, and after some difficulty managed to dawn it. Finally he was ready for the big reveal.

"Ready or not here I come!" He called. With a dramatic flare he strutted into the room in a blonde wig, leopard print mini skirt, and 2 inch wedges."TADAAAA! Pretty hot, right? Though I don't know if the panties match with the outfit"

His not at all modest twirl had the other turtles covering their eyes or looking away followed by 'Oh no's, groans and other sounds of complaining. To all that Mikey merely shrugged and continued making them uncomfortable, claiming they were simply jealous of how fabulous he was.

"Ok princess, chop chop! We don't have time" Who hurried him up. "Splinter might be on his way back for all we know"

"In a minute, I'm trying to show off here!"

T's face went red in anger after she looked at the ninja's face up close. "Wait a minute… are you wearing MY make up?!"

Mikey grinned sheepishly. "Heh! Well look at that, I'm up! Yipe!"

Once he went up on the 'stage', the song started playing and so began his acting. For someone with the physique of a warrior, Mikey pulled off the girl look quite nicely and his natural flexibility came in handy for certain improvised dance moves. By the end of the song, he did a perfect split and threw a bra at the small crowd which was caught by the raven haired girl who rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter.

On the other hand, the brothers slowly clapped at the youngest while looking dumfounded and very, very confused.

"He did a good job, you can't deny that" Don commented.

"I know and it kinda freaks me out" Raph finished.

"How did he even learn to do that with his legs?" Leo asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Awwww! Guys, you're gonna make me bluuush. Now who wants an autograph? Raphie, you look like you want one" Mikey grinned, approaching the sai wielder. "Or how about I smooch your face! Feel the love!"

"MIKEY, DON'T-!"

The warning didn't stop the youngest from kissing Raph's cheek, leaving slobber and lipstick on it. Immediately, Mikey was roughly pushed away falling on his shell and losing his wig in the process.

Any attempt to tease was cut short when he felt Raphael's deadly gaze upon him. "Dude… dude chill! Y-you wouldn't hit a lady! W-would you?"

The growl Mikey got for an answer confirmed his fears. Raphael would hit this wannabe girl. Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

From the moment he left the lair, Splinter had a gnawing feeling that something big was about to go down in his house again, however he tried to ignore it for now as he had more pressing matters to attend to. It wasn't rare that his human children asked for his assistance from time to time; after all, both April and Casey had grown to see him as a father figure, specially Casey whose father had been taken from him abruptly at such a young age.

What made this call for help strange was the fact that the couple could be going through a rough patch in their relationship and perhaps expected Splinter to aid them. If this was the case then the old rat had bad news for them: he was no expert on matters of the heart and watching several soap operas didn't count.

Nevertheless he was ready to help, act as a neutral party, listen to both of them and find a solution together. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. Except for one thing.

"April, would you please listen to me!"

"IT'S ALWAYS YOU, ISN'T IT?! IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE YOU, JONES!"

He hadn't taken April's anger into account. And that complicated the plan.

Taking a deep breath, Splinter tapped twice on the windows' glass, catching Casey's attention. The man looked at the ninja master in relief and while his wife ranted- her back turned at him- he let Splinter in.

"Oh thank god you're here. I-I don't know how to talk to her anymore. She's-"

"-What! I'm what, Casey Jones?! Say it!" April countered furiously, turning to face her husband only to find Splinter standing between them instead.

"Good evening, April"

The redhead stepped back, face red in embarrassment. "Oh my… M-Master Splinter, I didn't see you there. I-I'm so sorry! Uh… may I offer you something? Tea! Yes, yes tea"

Splinter held up his paw. "Perhaps later, my child. I believe there are more important matters we need to discuss. So, which one of you would like to begin?"

* * *

"No. There is no way I'm going to do that one"

"Raph, it's not so bad. Not like Mikey's song anyway" Leo pointed out calmly. "Look, you don't even have to dress up-"

"-Yes he does!" Mikey quickly added. "Don't be a chicken, Raph. If I can play a chick song so can you"

"Tell me that's not the best argument you have"

"We're wasting time, people! NEXT! Oh and don't think you're off the hook, hothead" Who threatened not so lightly, offering the hat to Don.

"Baby it's cold outside? Huh... a little late for a christmasy song but I'll take it. And for my partner I choose..."

Don looked at his brothers and then the girls. He grinned mischievously, a plan forming in his mind already. If Raph wasn't going to play, they would have to force him to play. With a little bow, he took T's hand. "If T would do me the honors-"

"Whoa whoa! Why her, brainiac? Why not take the witch, after all you two are buddy buddy!" Raph protested.

"Consider this a punishment, brother of mine. Besides, I'm sure you'll love the costume I picked for her"

By now the genius was already handing the blonde her costume and sending her to get changed. The blonde exited the bathroom a few minutes later, tugging at her skirt. "Um… Donnie I'm not sure-"

"Perfect! You look great! Don't you agree Raph?"

The red banded turtle didn't reply, he was too busy trying to control himself and not tear his brother a new one. The genius turtle smirked at his brother's discomfort and gently lead his partner to the Lip sync floor.

"Maestro?" The turtle signaled the other girl in the room who was more than glad to comply.

The music started and right off Donnie started stalking T. The blonde seemed genuinely surprised at the advances Donatello made as part of his act. Of course the genius turtle wasn't called "the ladies turtle" for nothing. The turtle specifically favored her lower back to move her about each time her character tried to make an escape. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Raphael barely able to keep himself on the couch. As the song came near to its final notes, Donnie cornered her on the other end of the same couch and before Raph could grab him, came in for a quick kiss. The song ended and the genius made his escape from the enraged turtle out of the room.

All T could do was sit and watch in stunned silence as the two ran about the lair. "Is it sad to think that I might be the cause of Donnie's death?"

Leo shook his head. "Nope. That was too much even for him. I say he had it coming"

"Hmm, in that case, I'm gonna go change"

"Why? You look hot!"

"Mikey, can it. You don't wanna be Raph's next victim" Leo warned.

"Don't say you're not thinking it too, Leo!"

"Even I think she's hot" Who added. "And she's my bestie"

"And on that note, I'm definitely changing" The blonde said heading to the bathroom as quick as her legs could take her.

"Do it quick or you'll miss the next duet!"

"How do you know it'll be a duet?"

Who shrugged. "Sixth sense? Now pick one and make me be right, Leo"

The leader grabbed the first paper his fingers touched, frowning when he read the song's name. "Drop Pop Candy? What is that?"

"Only the sweetest jam ever! Don't tell me you haven't-" Seeing as Leo continued shaking his head, Mikey gasped and pretended to be offended. "-you've never heard Drop Pop Candy?! You're no brother of mine, get away from me"

"Tough luck, we're up next. C'mon, you can teach me a thing or two" Leo tugged on Mikey's hand, taking him to the 'stage'.

Truth to be told, it was a pleasant tune- not something Leo would pick to listen to every day, for sure- but it had its charm. His baby brother seemed to be having a blast and soon his contagious energy had him dancing to the beat as well and singing with more enthusiasm, so much that it didn't count as blackmail material.

Even after they were done singing, Leo was still smiling. "Ok I have to admit that was a good one"

"The Mikester knows, bro! See Raphie? If Leo's not embarrassed to look like an idiot- wait... where is Raph?"

"OH MY GOD, MIKEY LOOK!"

The red banded ninja stood there looking pissed in a flowing floral dress and a blonde wig. "Just… play the damn song already"

The blonde girl covered her mouth to keep from exploding with laughter in front of him, but that didn't stop Who from dropping on the floor and nearly dying from laughter. "OMG Raph! You look like the prom queen candidate that didn't get picked!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Leo snickered, despite his best wishes to spare his brother the extra teasing.

The hotheaded turtle growled clenching his fists. "Just play the stupid song so I can get it over with."

"As you wish… majestic beauty queen~" The music started before Raph had a chance to try and strangle the genius turtle.

The song started with just Whitney's song sad and slow, Raph barely mumbling along. But as the music picked up the turtle seemed to get more into it, even making small hand motions along with the music. As the song went on the big guy even went on two twirl a little. When it finally came time for the final "And IIII" big belt, Raph/Houston fell to his knees for the finale. The music ended and the turtle made his way back to the audience.

"Bravo Raphie! That was beautiful!" The youngest said sarcastically flinching when the red turtle turned and glared at him.

"That was pretty cool, Raph!" T said smiling. The red clad turtle had already started stripping of his costume.

"Uh…. Thanks." He smiled shyly. If anyone had a closer look, they would notice he was blushing. "I thought it'd be harder than that"

"Awwwww! Raphie and T sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-" But the youngest didn't get to finish before Raph tackled him.


	4. Chapter 4

Talking to April always went down the same way: a couple of questions with straight answers in return, she hardly beat around the bush, some more questioning if it was needed and that was it. Tonight, however, things seemed to be a little different. The redhead was impossible to read or understand, she jumped topics, the same question had three different answers and her husband's presence wasn't helping either. To avoid conflict, Splinter had sent Casey out for a walk; the vigilante just had to promise to call for backup if he encountered trouble on the streets.

A few minutes into the conversation with April, Splinter began to think he was the one needing backup and not Jones. "April, if you would please sit down-"

"There you go again! Why does everyone think they can order me around like some little girl? I'm a grown ass, married woman!"

Oh yeah, he definitely needed backup if April wasn't afraid to sprinkle their chat with cursing, something she rarely did in the Master's presence. Despite her initial statement, she found herself walking towards the nearest couch and dropped herself on it with a huff.

"There. You're happy now?"

Splinter sighed. "April, I do not mean to upset you and I believe neither does Mr Jones. I am here to listen and offer help just like I would do with my own children. And, in a way, you two are also my family"

The woman let the words mellow her current mood. "I… I know"

Splinter took a deep breath. "I think some meditation may help relieve some of your frustration April, and perhaps calm you down enough to think"

"But I am-!"

"April !" The old sensei snapped. He did not wish to be rude but he could think of no other ways to reason with her. Maybe a stern approach would quiet her enough to listen- that certainly worked with Raphael most of the time.

The red haired woman was quiet, unsure of how to take his outburst. Finally she nodded. "I'm sorry Master Splinter, I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe you're right… meditation does sound nice"

Inwardly the sensei sighed in relief, outwardly he nodded as well. "Then let us begin with breathing. In...and out."

….

"You know sis you still haven't gone, are you sure you put your name in there twice?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

"Sure I did. I just haven't been that lucky"

"Well your luck's about to change, witch. I took the liberty of pullin' the next name for you. You're up" the red masked ninja proclaimed, holding up the scrap of paper with her name on it.

"Oh what a gentleman~ Careful T, he might be wooing me" Who mocked the sai wielder.

"Pick a song Whoey! If you need a partner I'm your guy!" The youngest said bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Sorry bro, but I've got a feeling my first song is gonna be solo"

"She's got a good one, I see. Lookie that smile~"

"This ain't just a good one, Mikey my buff potato, THIS IS MY JAM!" The girl exclaimed, running to the bathroom. "Give me like… ten minutes. Until then, someone else has to go!"

"Hey get back here!" Raph called. "I'm pretty sure this is against the rules!"

"TEN MINUTES!"

"Ok then… who should be next then?" Leo asked, offering the hat to the others.

"ME ME ME!" Mikey said, grabbing a name. "...Awwwww! It's Donnie"

"Don't mind if I do" The genius said picking a song from the hat. "Oh… hmm… hey Leo, how about a rap battle?"

"Wha- why me? I suck at that, pick Mikey"

"Relax, it's not Eminem. Remember that silly video I showed you last time? Vader and Hitler, Miley and Joan of Arc?"

Leo smiled once the memory kicked in. "Oooh! Wait, are those even considered songs?"

Don shrugged. "Maybe. So, wanna go?"

"Ok, let's do this. Which ones are we lip syncing?"

"Gandhi vs. Martin Luther King. You've seen this one" Don said, walking with his brother to the stage.

Raph rested back on the couch with a grin. "Ha! This should be good, a nerd and an over achiever doing a rap battle"

"I could always perform with T again if you want, Raphie" Don called.

"WOO! GET DUNKED ON!"

The hotheaded turtle shut up, but he pulled T a little closer. "Can it, Mikey"

Donnie and Leo took center stage, facing each other. They discussed something then nodded and started the music. It was hilarious seeing Don with itty bitty glasses and a long white bedsheet- almost too long even for the genius turtle and his considerably big shell- and it was decided that Leo couldn't rock a regular sized suit to save his life. That alone was making the 'battle' complicated with both parts giggling and stopping every now and then.

When it came to the final words. Donnie pulled Leo into a one armed hug just like the video and mouthed Ghandi's famous last words. Everyone clapped as they finished- even Raph, who had to admit they did a mediocre job at best.

"Yeah yeah, ok nice job, WHERE ARE YOU WITCH? IT'S YOUR TURN!" Raph shouted to the dark haired girl.

They heard the bathroom door crack open. "WELL? WHO WON, LEO OR DONNIE?" Whoey yelled.

"We… have no idea, dude" A confused Mikey answered. "But Don was actually really good! Rhymes were pretty weak though, I might have to give them some lessons"

"So, are you finally coming out?" Don called.

"Heheh… coming out"

"Oh, grow up Mikey"

"I'M READY! BUT BEFORE I GO… T, CAN YOU PRESS THE PINK BUTTON PLEASE?"

T went to check the entertainment system and saw nothing but regular black and gray buttons. "What pink button?" She asked until she noticed the littlest one at the end of the final row. "O-ok, got it! I guess… who put this button here anyway?"

After she pressed it, the lights went off but at the same time the stage's floor began to glow with several neon colors at the beat of the song. The whole family stared at the silhouette in the middle of the multicolor floor and were left speechless when the lights went on again revealing the complete look.

"Is that-"

"It is" T interrupted Leo, although not believing her own answer.

"But how-" Don continued.

The blonde shook her head. "I… I have no idea"

"Is it weird that I wanna tap that?"

"Mikey, you wanna tap everything and everyone" Raph rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch although equally surprised by the reveal.

The catchy tune went along perfectly with the dance moves that, although slightly feminine, had a very strong masculine feel to them. The singer's voice was also ambiguous, going from manly to girly, but the basic behavior was entirely of a guy. Pink stiletto boots clicked to the beat as Who made her way down the stage towards the couch.

Mikey grinned devilishly. "Ooooh... Raph, he's going after your lady!"

Don eyed him weirdly. "He?"

"Dude, you have to admit that disguise is pretty convincing"

The raven haired girl's moves intensified and so did her singing. "C'mon baby girl, sing with me! I wanna loooose myyyyyy mind-!"

"J-judging by your act I think you already diiiiiiiiiiid!" T cried in panic as she was twirled and tossed around like a ragdoll.

Eventually Who had to let her friend go for the great finale, her pose flawless. Her performance had the family clapping, surprisingly approving the eccentricity of it.

"Whoey, may I just say you are the hottest dude I've ever seen? Also I want to have your babies right now" The youngest gushed.

"Sorry Mikey, I don't think your dad would let you be a teen mom. Maybe in a couple of years" She said tickling his chin. Three overprotective brothers cleared their throats noisily, prompting her to pull back. "I'm just kidding, geez!"

….

Master Splinter breathed in deeply. Meditation had seemed to calm April down, but he could still feel her agitation. What could be making her act out?

"April, the purpose of meditation is to relax your mind. Only once you have cleared your mind, can we truly see what is wrong."

He heard the young woman sigh irritably as she tried once more to clear her thoughts. The old sensei followed suit, reaching out with his chi to find what ailed the young woman's mind. When her mind had finally relaxed, it became easier for the old master to explore her psyche. At first he found nothing of consequence. Little irritations over dishes or Mr. Jones leaving the seat up, but nothing that could have upset her so much. The master kept probing. There had to be some-

That's when he felt it. A faint, barely noticeable pull.

...Could it be?

Splinter reached out to signal again.

… Yes it was.

The master frowned. Another psyche? How could this be? He reached out towards it trying to grasp any signal of what it was. He could feel it was new; warm and curious as well as confused almost as if it were still-

Splinter opened his eyes in sudden realization. He studied the woman for a moment looking for his answer.

… There! It was barely noticeable but he could see it now. A warm smile spread across his face. He now understood everything, and he couldn't have been happier for the reason. "April, I believe I have found the answer."


End file.
